A Warrior's Quest
by SariMuun
Summary: Finally finished!!! Yah!!!!!!!
1. Pan's Return

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Only the plot for this story.  
  
A Warrior's Quest  
  
Part One: Pan's Return  
  
Pan landed lightly on Earth after five long years of being away. She smiled at Dende and Piccolo before leaping off the Lookout.  
  
Dende and Piccolo rushed to the edge of the Lookout to see if Pan was going to fall to her death.   
  
"Hey Nimbus!!" Pan yelled. She landed softly on the yellow cloud when it reached her. "Take me home," she whispered.  
************  
Mirai Trunks suddenly leapt out of his chair and raced outside where he embraced the woman who ran towards him. 'Pan-chan!' he cried silently.  
************  
Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, Goten, Trunks and Marron ran after Mirai Trunks, worried about his safety. Since Pan had gone to another dimension, Mirai Trunks hadn't been himself. They watched with confused expressions as he hugged a strange woman.  
************  
Pan returned Mirai Trunks' embrace fiercely. 'Tru-chan,' she crooned over and over again. She finally raised her head and looked over his shoulder. "Konichi wa minna!" she called, waving.  
  
Mirai Trunks released Pan then swung her up into his arms and carried her over to greet the family, the light finally coming back into his eyes and his soul. "She's home!!" he yelled.  
************  
Bulma gave a glad cry and ran towards her son and the woman he carried in his arms. "Pan-chan!" she called, waving.  
  
Vegeta stood calmly and waited for his son and former student to reach him while the others followed Bulma's example.   
************  
Pan slid out of Mirai Trunks' arms and hugged everyone in turn as they greeted her, a happy smile on her face.   
  
"Sugoi Pan-chan! You look exactly like Chichi-san did when she was your age," Bulma said as she pulled back to look at Pan more closely.  
  
Pan just smiled. She still wore the tunic she'd worn when she'd trained on Neo-Vegetasei and she wore her long black hair up like Chichi had once worn it. "It's good to be back on Chikyuu," she said. She looked past everyone to where Vegeta stood alone. She was at his side in an instant. "Konichi wa Vegeta-san," she said.  
  
"Nani? No 'Veggie-sama'?" Vegeta asked as he held his arms open, a smile on his face.  
  
Pan flung herself into Vegeta's arms. "I missed you Veggie-sama. Your otousan is a major stick-in-the-mud," she said to her old sensei.  
  
"And when did you meet him?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Pan smiled angelically. "I was training on Neo-Vegetasei the whole time I was gone Veggie-sama. It's hard not to meet him," she said and darted away. 'I'm going home to see my family Tru-chan. Wanna come?' she asked as she called for Nimbus. She levitated onto the cloud and smiled at Mirai Trunks.  
  
'Hai Pan-chan. But I think I'll fly on my own,' was the reply.  
***************************************************************************************************************  
Gohan was reading the paper when he felt Mirai Trunks' ki near the house. He called for Videl and his parents and stepped outside. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. "Pan-chan is back!!" he yelled into the house when he saw a woman on Nimbus and Mirai Trunks flying towards the house.  
  
Everyone ran out of the house just as Mirai Trunks lifted Pan off Nibus.  
  
Pan stole a quick kiss from Mirai Trunks before she turned to greet her family.  
  
Goku looked from Chichi to Pan then back again. "You look a lot like Chichi does Pan-chan," he said as he greeted his granddaughter.  
  
"Arigatou Ojiisan," Pan said and smiled at her grandmother.  
  
Chichi returned the smile and hugged her granddaughter. "It's good to see you back Pan-chan. Where were you?" she asked.  
  
"On Neo-Vegetasei. I trained with great-ojiisan Bardock, King Vegeta and the rest of the planet for the five years I was there," Pan replied.  
  
Mirai Trunks wrapped his arms around Pan from behind and dropped a kiss on her head. 'Does it feel good to be back with everyone?' he asked.  
  
Pan tilted her head back to look up at Mirai Trunks with shining eyes. 'It feels so good to be home,' she sighed, leaning back in her love's embrace. She smiled at her father and mother, noticing the slight swelling of her mother's stomach. "When is my little sister going to arrive?" she asked.  
  
Videl looked startled. "How did you know?" she asked.  
  
"I can feel her ki. She's going to look just like you Kaasan," Pan said, a soft smile on her lips.  
  
Videl smiled warmly at her daughter and let Chichi usher everyone inside to eat and drink and talk.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pan slipped out of her room and onto the roof where she met Mirai Trunks. She was immediately swept up into a strong embrace.  
  
"I missed you so much Pan-chan. I thought I'd died when you left," he said hoarsely, raining kisses all over Pan's face.  
  
"I'm here now Tru-chan and I'm staying for good," Pan whispered as she kissed Mirai Trunks.  
***************************************************************************************************************  
"They're back together again," Piccolo said.  
  
Dende smiled and nodded. "I'm glad. They deserve to be together," he said. Then he looked back down at the Earth again. 


	2. A Wedding and A Journey's Beginning

A Warrior's Quest  
  
Part Two: A Wedding and A Journey's Beginning  
  
Pan settled herself upon a tree brach and looked at the stars, sighing in contentment.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Gohan asked his daughter as he settled beside her on the branch. He brushed a strand of long inky hair off her cheek.  
  
"I was just looking at the stars. They didn't have stars like this on Neo-Vegetasei," Pan replied as she put her head on her father's shoulder. "I missed you while I was gone Tousan," she whispered.  
  
"And I missed you Pan-chan," Gohan said and hugged her. He was glad to have his daughter back home, even though she wasn't his little girl anymore. He knew that Pan would soon be Mirai Trunks' wife if the man had any say in the matter.  
  
"I'm going to be going away soon Tousan," Pan said softly.  
  
Gohan reared back in shock. "But you just got back!" he cried.  
  
Pan nodded sadly. "I have to go. I don't want to, but at the same time, I have to. Earth won't last if I don't go," she said.   
  
"Why do you have to go?" Gohan asked. "And where?"  
  
Pan lifted her hand in one fluid motion and pointed to the sky. "Into space. There are 12 items scattered througout the universe that will create a barrier inside Chikyuu that will prevent it and all the people from dying or being destroyed for any other reason than nature," she said. She turned her head to look at her father. "I am allowed to take five people with me. Who shall I choose?" she asked.  
  
Gohan thought for a few seconds. "Mirai-san wouldn't stand for being left behind, " he said.  
  
Pan smiled. "He was already included in the number. I wouldn't dream of leaving him behind. Now, who are the five people I should take with me?" she asked.  
  
Gohan grinned. "Your okaasan and I are definately going along," he said.  
  
Pan returned the grin. "Then help me choose three other people," she said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pan and Mirai Trunks stood in front of a minister, their hands joined, their friends and family sitting in the pews behind them.  
  
"Do you Son Pan take Trunks Briefs to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.  
  
"I do," Pan whispered. smiling beneath her veils.  
  
"And do you Trunks Briefs take Son Panto be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.  
  
"I do," Mirai Trunks said, his voice strong and sure.  
  
The minister then blessed the couple before making a final litle speech. "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride Mr. Briefs," he said.  
  
Mirai Trunks lifted the veils off of Pan's face and looked at her for a second before giving her a soft, lingering kiss.  
  
Their family and friends cheered as Mirai Trunks led Pan down the aisle and out into the morning sunshine.  
  
Vegeta actually smiled as he looked at the couple. He had been surprised when Mirai Trunks had arrived at the church wearing a traditional Saiya-jin costume. He had been even more surprised when Pan had walked down the aisle on Gohan's arm dressed as a Saiya-jin female should.  
  
Mirai Trunks swung Pan up into his arms and kissed her happily. "Let's enjoy the day while we can before we have to blast off into deep space," he said.  
  
Pan nodded and wrapped her arms around her new husband's neck. The sheer skirts of her outfit floated around her with the light summer breeze while the veils over her hair floated around her face in a silky white cloud. Under the sheer dress she wore a sleeveless ruby battle suit and gold ribbons wound their way down her legs and arms. Small white slippers encased her feet. Her long black hair was in a single braid wound around the crown of her head with the veils attached.  
  
Mirai Trunks also wore a ruby battle suit, but he had a black tunic tied over it, a long cape attached to the shoulders. Her wore black boots and his sword was belted around his waist. He truly looked like a part of the Saiya-jin court.  
  
"Let's get to the food," Goku said to the newly wed couple as he stepped outside the church.  
  
"Hai Ojiisan," Pan said and slid out of her mate's arms and they all went to the Son home where a wedding feast had been prepared.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
"Tell me again why I'm going?" Yahmcha asked as he picked up a suitcase.  
  
Pan smiled and patted Yahmcha on the shoulder as she passed. "It won't be so bad. There are lots of video games for you and my dad to play," she said.  
  
Chichi hefted a bad over her shoulder and marched onto the space ship, her face determined. She dragged Goku behind her firmly.  
  
Goku smiled innocently as he waved good-bye to Goten. "Ja na!!" he called.  
  
Gohan and Videl rolled their eyes and boarded the ship.   
  
Pan bid good-bye to her friends and her uncle. She kissed Vegeta on the cheek and grabbed Mirai Trunks' hand and pulled him onto the ship,  
closing the door behind them. She walked over to the controls and began to type rapidly, her fingers flying over the keys. She set her course for their first destination and stepped back. She turned to face everyone. "Put your stuff away in a hurry and then strap yourselves in," she ordered.  
  
Everyone hurriedly put away their stuff and buckled themselves into the seats and waited for the ship to blast off.   
  
'Farewell Chikyuu,' Pan said silently and pressed the launch button.  
  
Their adventures were just beginning.  
  
  
  



	3. First Object Found

A Warrior's Quest  
  
Part Three: First Object Found  
  
Pan was sitting on her bed, looking over the notes she'd made about the planets they'd be traveling to with a small frown on her face. She looked up at the electronic voice that told her they were nearing their first destination. She leapt off the bed and ran to the controls.   
  
Mirai Trunks and the others buckled themselves into their seats as the ship began to descend to the planet below. They watched as Pan moved about the ship freely, unaffected by the motion of the ship as it descended at an alarmingly fast speed.  
  
Pan began to type at the controls, checking the atmosphere and gravity. "It's safe for everyone to go outside," she said and the ship landed on the planet with a jarring thump.  
*******************  
Bulma looked at the computer screen when it beeped at her. "They've landed," she told Trunks and Vegeta, looking over her shoulder at them. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she checked the stats of the ship and everyone onboard. "They're all doing okay and so is the ship. They should be leaving the ship and searching for the item once they've got their supplies together."  
  
"They will be all right. Pan-chan and Goku-san know what they're doing. They've been out in space before," Trunks said, more to reassure himself than anyone else.  
  
Vegeta just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're all worrying over nothing," he snorted. "Pan-chan and my son will take care of the women and even Kakarott and the other two."  
*******************  
Pan and Mirai Trunks were the first to leave the ship, both of them carrying backpacks with supplies inside them. They looked around them.  
  
"This sure isn't what I expected from space travel," Chichi said as she stepped out onto the planet.  
  
Pan laughed silently when she heard those words. She shared an amused look with her mate as they started to explore. "Stay here until Tru-chan and I come back," she told her otousan and ojiisan sternly. She and Mirai Trunks levitated off the ground and flew off towards the north.  
  
"Now what are we supposed to do?" Videl asked her husband.  
  
Gohan just shrugged.  
  
"I'm going to make lunch," Chichi said. "You can help me Videl-san."  
*********************  
Pan flew back to the ship an hour later, her mate right behind her. She held an ivory colored sword in her arms and wore a smile on her face.   
  
Goku looked up when he felt the two ki of his grandaughter and his friend near the ship. "They're back," he told everyone.  
  
Pan walked into the kitchen, holding the sword out. "We have the first object," she said.   
  
Yahmcha got up from the table to get a closer look at it.  
  
"I'm the only one who can hold it," Pan said when Yahmcha tried to take it from her. She looked at the sword then slid it into it's sheath. "I'd better put this away."  
  
Mirai Trunks brought a container that Pan had designed at Capsule Corp. and waited while she placed it inside. Then he carried it to their room and put it in a storage space in their closet.  
  
"Why are you the only one who can hold it or touch it?" Gohan asked.   
  
"I'm the one sent to get it," Pan replied. "I am the one destined to gather these items so I'm the only one who can touch them."  
  
Chichi and Videl nodded, Goku scratched his head, Gohan thought for a few moments and Yahmcha looked petulant.  
  
Mirai Trunks walked back into the room. "We should leave the planet soon. We want to get all the items soon and return home, don't we?" he asked as he kissed Pan's cheek.  
  
Everyone nodded and they prepared to leave the planet.  
*********************  
"They have the first item," Dende told Piccolo. "They should soon have the other eleven and then Earth will finally be safe."  
  
Piccolo grunted and sipped his water, but really he was pleased by the news. He agreed with Dende on the matter of Earth's protection, though he was still doubtful of Pan being the most powerful warrior in the universe. "Let's just hope there are no problems or delays," he said then fell silent. 


	4. Pan's Transformation

A Warrior's Quest  
  
Part Four: Pan's Transformation  
  
Videl slipped out from the bed she shared with her husband and padded into the kitchen. She was surprised to see Pan and Chichi already seated at the table. "What are you two doing up?" she asked as she seated herself.  
  
"Goku-san's snoring kept me awake," Chichi replied.  
  
"I had a vision about the next object and couldn't get back to sleep," Pan said. "Why are you up?"  
  
Videl sighed and dropped her head into her hands. "I'm just worried about the baby being born in outer space," she replied. She looked up at the feel of a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm teleporting you back to Chikyuu a few weeks before she's born," Pan said. "I'll stay here for my son's birth though."  
  
Chichi and Videl gasped and stared at Pan with wide eyes. "You're pregnant?!" they asked in unison.  
  
Pan smiled and nodded. "I haven't told Tru-chan or anyone else yet though, so I want you to keep it quiet till I tell them," she cautioned.  
  
"What are you going to name him?" Chichi asked. She was a little shocked by the news that she was going to be a great-obaasan so soon after the wedding (3 months have passed since the wedding and Videl is 5 months pregnant) but she was also happy at the news.  
  
"His name will be Vegeta Gohan Briefs," Pan replied. She smiled at the expression on her obaasan's face. "King Vegeta explained things to me while I was on Neo-Vegetasei. One of the things he explained was the naming of royal decendents. All male children must have the name Vegeta somewhere in the long list of names they're given. For the females it doesn't matter," she explained.  
  
Videl nodded. "I like the sound of the name," she said. "What should I name your little sister?"   
  
Pan thought for a moment. "Why not give her a Saiya-jin name? She is half Saiya-jin after all," she suggested.  
  
Videl nodded. "But what are some female Saiya-jin names?" she asked.  
  
Chichi looked at Pan expectantly.  
  
"One of the females I trained with was called Ochra and another was named Celipa. Then there was Betra, Spona and Knifa. There were others too but my favorite was Cena," Pan replied. She smiled at her okaasan. "You can get a full list from me tomorrow if you want," she offered.  
  
Videl shook her head. "I've already decided. Her name will be Son Celipa," she said firmly.  
  
"Now that everything's been decided, let's all go back to bed," Pan said and left the table. She walked back to her room and crawled into bed beside her husband, trying not to wake him.  
  
'Where'd you go?' Mirai Trunks asked sleepily, wrapping his arms around Pan. He buried his nose in her silky hair and smiled.  
  
'I was talking to Baasan and Kaasan. By the way, you are going to be an otousan in about eight months,' Pan said before she fell asleep, leaving a wide awake Mirai Trunks to stare down at her.   
  
"I'll ask her about it in the morning," he mumbled before he drifted off to sleep an hour later.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pan and Gohan battled an army of blue and yellow spotted aliens, Pan clutching a stone spear against her chest.  
  
Gohan was swarmed by the aliens and fell to the ground with a loud cry of rage.  
  
Pan's eyes flashed fire at her otousan's cry. She let out a yell that could be heard around the planet, a silver aura flaring up around her. The spear she held also glowed a brilliant silver.   
  
The aliens surrounding Pan fell back, blinded as the light around her grew unbearable.  
  
When the light faded, Pan stood there, her hair floating around her, her eyes closed. When she opened them, it could be clearly seen that they were now totally white. Her hair had turned a sparkling silver instead of the brilliant gold of a Super Saiya-jin and it wasn't spikey. The spear she held hummed with energy.  
  
Gohan tried to fight his way out from beneath the aliens, but there were too many of them. Suddenly, there were no aliens left at all. He sat up, holding one of his arms and looked around him. "Pan-chan! Where are you?!" he yelled, seeing only aliens surrounding him.  
  
Pan was floating over her otousan's head. She raised the spear and aimed it at a group of aliens. There was a sizzle of energy and then the aliens were gone. She turned her head and looked at the others surrounding them.  
  
The aliens scattered and retreated, leaving behind a very confused Gohan.  
  
Pan landed next to her otousan and offered him a hand up.  
  
Gohan stared at his daughter as he accepted the offered hand. "What happened to you Pan-chan?" he asked.  
  
Pan powered down and grinned. "I got mad and the spear raised my power level to an even higher peak," she explained. "Let's get back to the ship and make sure the others are okay."  
**************************************************************************************************************  
Piccolo stared at the reflection in a mirror on the Lookout. He couldn't believe the power Pan possessed. He was also shocked by her transformation. "Why didn't she go Super Saiya-jin?" he asked Dende.  
  
"Pan-chan has gone far beyond the need of Super Saiya-jin and has almost reached half her power with that transformation," Dende replied calmly, also looking at the reflection of Pan. He turned away and walked down the marble hallway, a smile on his face. 'Way to go Pan-chan,' he thought.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
Everyone on the ship could feel a power building then dropping a few minutes later.  
  
"That was probably Gohan," Yahmcha said.  
  
Goku and Mirai Trunks shook their heads. "That was Pan-chan," they said in unison.  
  
Yahmcha and the two women looked a bit startled, but didn't say a thing.  
  
They all went to the airlock to greet Pan and Gohan when they came back.  
  
Pan carried the spear into her room and put it away with the ivory sword. She shut the lid on the storage container and locked it with the code known only to her and Mirai Trunks. Then she joined the others with a smile on her face. She laughed when the others reacted to the news that she was pregnant. 'This trip may actually be more fun than I had originally thought,' she said to Mirai Trunks.  
  
Mirai Trunks nodded in agreement and the group settled into their seats and prepared to blast off. 


	5. Beginning Of The End

A Warrior's Quest  
  
Part Five: The Beginning of The End?  
  
Pan, Chichi and Videl were in charge of the cooking on the ship while Goku, Gohan, Mirai Trunks and Yahmcha were in charge of the cleaning. Pan was also in charge of repairs on the ship. It didn't please the guys, but if it kept the women happy, they'd do it.  
  
Videl and Chichi were making lunch for themselves (the men had already eaten) and Pan was making minor repairs to the gravity room when the proximity alarm went off.   
  
Pan rushed to the controls and typed in the code that shut the alarm off. Then she checked the status of the approaching ship. 'Tru-chan, I want you to hide Kaasan and Baasan in the place I showed you earlier. We've got trouble,' she said silently, frowning.  
  
Mirai Trunks stopped what he was doing (mopping the bathroom floors) in alarm. 'What kind of trouble?' he asked.  
  
'Trouble of the Saiya-jin kind. It's a Saiya-jin ship, a newer model, and it's carrying about a hundred warriors,' Pan replied, her eyes scanning the screen for the information.   
  
Videl and Chichi couldn't understand what Pan was looking at. All they saw was a screen full of funny and weird symbols, nothing they recognised.  
  
'Do the others know what's on the ship?' Mirai Trunks asked as he headed towards the controls.  
  
'Lie. The controls of this ship have been programed to display everything in Saiya-go so they can't understand anything. Just hurry up and hide them!' Pan said urgently. She typed in a few commands and ran to where she knew the men were. "We've got trouble," she announced when she found them playing video games in Yahmcha's room.  
  
The three men looked up. "What kind of trouble?" they asked in unison.  
  
"About a hundred Saiya-jin warriors getting ready to board this ship," Pan replied. She had to smile when they jumped to their feet in a panic.  
  
"What about Videl-san and Chichi-san?" Yahmcha asked.  
  
"Tru-chan is hiding them away in a place only he and I know about. Now get off your butts and get ready to fight. These people don't have friendship in mind," Pan said curtly and ran from the room. She made her way to her room and grabbed the sword Mirai Trunks had given her. She put the sheath on her back and slid the sword inside it. 'Time for battle,' she told her mate.  
  
Mirai Trunks walked into the room and grabbed his sword as well, strapping it on. "Let's go and join the others," he said.  
  
They walked down the hallways to the ship's airlock and waited with the men for their enemies to board.  
  
Pan clutched Mirai Trunks' hand as the airlock opened before she dropped into a fighting stance. Her teeth were bared. She was ready to do battle. 


	6. Third Object Taken

A Warrior's Quest  
  
Part Six: Third Object Taken  
  
Videl and Chichi huddled in the place Mirai Trunks had hidden them. They could hear and basically see everything that went on outside their hiding place. They were scared. Videl wrapped her arms around her swollen stomach protectively while Chichi tried to be brave, believing that their husbands would save them.  
************  
A robot was the first off the ship. It passed a blue-green light over them and made a few chirps and beeps before going back the way it had come.  
  
Pan didn't like that.   
  
"What was that?" Yahmcha asked Pan.  
  
"A scanner robot. It takes readings on race, power level and status," Pan replied. "Next will come a 'welcoming party' and then will come the rest of the warriors."  
  
A few burly Saiya-jins stepped off the ship and looked at the five in front of tem with sneers on their faces.   
  
"This is what we must face? When the robot said that there were three demi-Saiya-jins, one full Saiya-jin and one native from Chikyuu on this ship, I had expected something more than five pathetic wimps," the apparent leader said.  
  
Goku, Gohan, Mirai Trunks and Yahmcha didn't have a clue what had been said and looked at Pan expectantly.  
  
"We are anything but wimps," Pan said. "Now you on the other hand, are definately a wimp. As are your commerades." She quickly told Mirai Trunks what the warriors had said and what her reponse had been, trusting him to relay it to the others.  
  
Mirai Trunks and the others smothered grins at the expressions of the insulted warriors.  
  
"Who are you to insult us Woman? You could be crushed with ease beneath one of my fists," the leader said.  
  
Pan smirked. "I don't think so. I'd be the one crushing you," she replied.  
  
The guys looked at each other while Pan talked. They had no clue what Pan was saying, but they could see and sense that her words were having an un-nerving effect on the warriors.  
  
"Why don't the males speak?" a warrior asked.  
  
"They don't speak Saiya-go. I do," Pan replied.  
  
The warriors looked at each other before turning to face Pan and her group.  
  
"We are taking over this ship and you can't stop us," the leader said in English.  
  
Goku grinned. "Now we can understand what they're saying!" he exclaimed happily.  
  
"Thank you for statingt he obvious," Yahmcha said sarcastically. He eyed the Saiya-jin warriors. "They don't look so tough," he said.  
  
"That will be your undoing if you believe that," Pan said. "Saiya-jins are tough, even when they don't look like it. Hasn't being around Vegeta-sama taught you anything?"  
  
Yahmcha glared at Pan for a second. "Yeah," he admitted reluctantly.  
  
The warriors laughed.   
  
"A woman leads your group?" the leader demanded, laughing.  
  
Pan merely crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the warriors. "Are we going to fight or not?" she demanded impatiently.  
  
"We fight," the leader said and attacked Pan.  
  
Pan blocked his attack and sent him flying back into his men with a hard kick to his chest armor. She hadn't even broken a nail.  
  
The leader got to his feet, his face turning an alarming shade of purple. "Get them!!" he roared.  
  
"Ready for some fun guys?" Pan asked, looking over her shoulder with a grin.  
  
The guys nodded and met the warriors half-way.  
***************  
Videl and Chichi looked on with wide eyes as their friends and loved ones clashed with the Saiya-jins.  
  
"I hope they'll be okay," Chichi whispered to Videl, who nodded.  
***************  
The good guys soon had the warriors knocked out and they sent them back to their ship, all tied up. To add insult to injury, Pan had added a yellow ribbon to the ropes they'd used, effectively calling them chickens.  
  
"Let's get the ship away from here before they decide to send more onto the ship," Pan said and went to the controls. With a few rapidly typed commands, Pan had the ship free from the other one and they were on their way.  
  
"It was that easy to get away from them the whole time?" Gohan asked.  
  
Pan nodded.  
  
"Then why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Because they had this," Pan replied and produced a blue dagger. "The leader had it on him. He couldn't touch it, so he had it wrapped in a thick cloth behind his chest armor. They were no threat at all."  
  
Gohan nodded his agreement reluctantly. "Then why did you hide Videl and Kaasan?" he asked.  
  
"There was always the chance they might decide to join in, so I removed them from the equasion," Pan replied.  
  
"A wise move on your part. We would have joined in," Chichi said as she walked from her hiding spot.  
  
"Konichi wa Baasan, Kaasan," Pan said calmly, kissing their cheeks. "Why don't you relax while I set our course for the next planet? I think you could use the chance to relax while you still can. The journey gets harder from here on," she warned. 


	7. A Change of Powers

A Warrior's Quest  
  
Part Seven: A Change of Powers  
  
Videl began to spend more time with Gohan as her time grew nearer. She wasn't worried about whether the child would be safe or not, only whether Pan and the others would forget her while she was gone.   
  
Pan wrapped her arms around her mother's swollen waist and kissed her cheek. "You won't be forgotten while you're on Chikyuu and I'll be sending Tousan with you. Veggie-sama and Bulma-san will be taking your place on the ship until you're both ready to come back," she said.  
  
"But how will we know what's going on?" Videl asked anxiously.  
  
Pan handed her a device. " You can use this to talk to anyone you want on the ship," she explained, showing Videl how to use it. "There's going to be no need to worry. I'll keep them all safe."  
  
Videl nodded and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Thank you," she said and went to find her husband.  
*************  
Bulma was in her lab when she received a message from the ship. She opened the message and read what was inside it.  
  
^ Bulma-san,  
I will be sending Kaasan and Tousan back to Chikyuu in a few weeks so Kaasan can have her baby at home.   
You and Veggie-sama should be ready to take their place within moments. And I have something very interesting for  
you and Veggie-sama.  
Pan ^  
  
She got to her feet and went to find her husband. "Vegeta-chan? I just got a message from Pan-chan and I think you'll want to read it," she said.  
  
Vegeta put down his sandwiches and followed his mate back to her lab. He smirked when he read the message. "I'll start packing," he said and left the lab.  
  
Bulma stared after her husband. "I would have thought he'd give a bigger reaction than that," she said. Then she realized something. "I've got to start packing too!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I don't want to go home!" Gohan protested as he supported a sleepy Videl against his side.  
  
"Too bad. You can come back later, but right now Kaasan will need you more than we do," Pan said and teleported the three of them back to Earth.  
  
They were met by Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
"Konichi wa Videl-san. I hope you have a healthy baby," Bulma said as she hugged Videl.  
  
"Celipa will be very healthy," Videl replied, giving Bulma a tired smile.  
  
Vegeta looked startled at the name. "You can already tell that it's female?" he asked Videl.  
  
Videl shook her head. "Pan-chan told me it was a girl the same day she came home. She also helped me chose a Saiya-jin name for her," she replied.  
  
Pan walked over and kissed her parents good-bye. "Be good you two and let me know the instant my little sister is born," she said. She turned to Vegeta and Bulma with an expectant look on her face.  
  
"We're ready to go," Vegeta said and threw Bulma's pile of bags over his shoulders. "You can carry my bag," he told his mate.   
  
Pan grabbed the bag before Bulma could reach for it and took some bags from Vegeta. "Bye Kaasan! Bye Tousan!" she called and the three disappeared.  
  
"Good luck Pan-chan!" Videl called.  
**************  
Vegeta looked around him once they'd reappeared. "Nice place," he said.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes and started walking. "Follow me and I'll take you to your room," she said over her shoulder.  
  
"Won't we be taking Videl-san and Gohan-san's room?" Bulma asked as she hurried after Pan.  
  
"Lie. You'll be getting your own room," Pan replied.  
  
"But how? The ship was only made with four rooms for people to sleep in," Bulma said.  
  
"I also added my own design plans to yours," Pan said. She stopped in front of a doorway and waited until it slid open. "This is where you'll stay. I hope you like it." She put down the bags and walked back out into the hallway, leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone in the room.  
  
Vegeta was staring.   
  
Bulma looked at her husband. "What's wrong?" she asked in concern.  
  
"Pan-chan made this room to look like the one I had on Vegeta-sei before Freeza took me onto his ship and blew up the planet," Vegeta explained, his expression still shocked.  
  
"That was sweet of her. But how did she know what it looked like?" Bulma asked. She began to unpack her things and put them away.  
  
Vegeta shrugged and unpacked his bag. He saw a computer on the wall and saw that something was a bit different than the ones in his mate's lab. He walked over and took a closer look at it. A smirk crossed his face.  
  
"What is it?" Bulma asked, looking up to catch the smirk.   
  
"Nothing," Vegeta lied and walked out of the room to find Pan.  
  
"Men," Bulma muttered.  



	8. A Clue To The Origins of The Twelve obje...

A Warrior's Quest  
  
Part Eight: A Clue to The Origins of The Twelve Objects Revealed  
  
Pan sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat the food Chichi set in front of her.  
  
"You need to keep up your strength and eat well for the baby," Chichi said sternly. She waved a spatula around to try and prove her point.  
  
Pan nodded and swallowed the food she'd been chewing. "Veggie-sama and Bulma-san are now installed in their cabin on the ship. I still haven't told them about their grandson yet though," she said.  
  
Chichi nodded and began making more food when she saw that Pan had finished everything off already.  
  
Vegeta walked into the kitchen and walked over to the table. He sat down and demanded food before turning to Pan. "How did you get my quarters to look exactly like they did on Vegeta-sei before it was destroyed?" he asked.  
  
"Went back in time and took a couple dozen photos of your room. I developed them when I came back. Tried to make it as close to your old room as possible," she said between mouthfuls of food.  
  
Vegeta nodded between mouthfuls of his own. "Arigatou," he managed to get out between bites.  
  
Bulma wandered into the kitchen and began to talk to Chichi about laundry and starch.  
  
Pan's eyes widened and she grabbed her food before running out of the room, Vegeta close behind her.  
  
"Hey Pan-chan. Why'd you run from the kitchen so fast?" Goku asked as he walked up.  
  
"Bulma-san and Baasan are talking about laundry and stuff," Pan replied.   
  
Goku shuddered. "You were smart to get out while you could Vegeta-san. But why'd you leave Pan-chan?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. "I thought girls liked that stuff."  
  
Pan shook her head and walked back into the kitchen, dragging Vegeta with her. 'Tru-chan, I'm going to be telling your parents about the baby. Are you coming?' she asked silently.  
  
'Hang on a second. I've got to get from one side of the ship to the other,' Mirai Trunks called back.  
  
Vegeta was trying to get back out of the kitchen, not sure why Pan had dragged him back there. He was a bit surprised when Mirai Trunks strode into the room. "Why am I here?" he demanded.  
  
"Tru-chan and I wanted you and Bulma-san to know that you will have a grandson in about four months," Pan said, putting a hand on her slightly swollen stomach.  
  
"I'm too young to be an obaasan!!!" Bulma wailed. But she had a smile on her face as she said it.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "So one of my brats finally did their job," he said. He pretended to be injured when Pan hit his shoulder. "Congradulations Pan-chan. What are you going to call him?" he asked.  
  
"His name is gonna be Vegeta Gohan Briefs," Mirai Trunks replied.  
  
Pan hugged Vegeta. "I wanted to name him after you cause he'll look just like you. Even as a baby," she said, looking up into Vegeta's face with a grin.  
  
"I'm honored," Vegeta said. "Will he have purple hair?" he asked, frowning.  
  
Pan shook her head. "Black hair, black eyes and a scowl to match yours," she said.  
  
Vegeta nodded, satisfied, his arms still around Pan. He shared a smile with Bulma.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pan and Vegeta made their way up the sheer side of a cliff, Mirai Trunks and Yahmcha a bit below them.  
  
"Are you sure she should be doing this in her condition?" Yahmcha asked Mirai Trunks as he looked back down the way they'd come.  
  
"Would you like to try and stop her?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"We're almost there!" Pan called back down as she climbed over the top of the cliff. A fierce wind nearly pushed her off the side.  
  
Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him, offering her the shelter of his body. He waited till his son and Yahmcha were standing in front of them before handing Pan over to her mate. "Let's keep moving," he said and turned to walk into the cave.  
  
Pan ran over to Vegeta's side and grabbed his arm. "Let me go first. This object is protected by a Guardian and only I can beat him," she said urgently in Saiya-go.  
  
Vegeta looked down at Pan with raised eyebrows. "Why don't you want thte others to hear what you're saying?" he asked in the same language.  
  
"Because Tru-chan and Yahmcha-san would try to stop me and we really need to get this object. This planet is going to disappear in a few hours and the object with it if we don't get it now," Pan replied. She spared a glance over her shoulder at her mate and Yahmcha. "Cover me. I'm going in," she said and walked into the cave.  
  
"Pan-chan!" Mirai Trunks yelled and tried to go after his mate.   
  
Vegeta stopped him. "Only she can go into the cave," he said and pushed his son away.  
  
Yahmcha stood there, not quite sure what was going on. "What did Pan-chan say to you?" he asked Vegeta.  
  
"She explained why only she could go inside," Vegeta replied curtly and sat down to wait.  
***************  
Pan used a small bit of her ki to light her way as she walked deeper and deeper into the cave. She looked around her with wide eyes, taking in her surroundings. She liked the way the light reflected off the walls and ceiling of the cave in all colors of the rainbow. At last she came to what she was looking for.  
***************  
Mirai Trunks paced the ground in front of the cave, a frown on his face.  
  
"If you're not careful, you'll get wrinkles," Yahmcha said.  
  
"Like I care," Mirai Trunks snorted. "My mate is inside that cave and I can't go with her."  
  
Vegeta opened one eye. "You can still talk to her, can't you?" he asked.  
  
Mirai Trunks nodded.  
  
"Then sit down, shut up and talk to her," Vegeta ordered.  
  
Mirai Trunks meekly did as he was told.  
****************  
"Who are you and what do you want?" the glowing woman said. Her long red hair floated around her and her ruby eyes were focused on Pan's face.  
  
"I am Pan and I seek the fourth of the twelve objects," Pan replied, her eyes locked with the Guardian's.  
  
"Are you worthy of the Ruby Shield?" the Guardian asked, her voice teasing.  
  
"I am," Pan replied. Something about the Guardian felt familiar to her and that was beginning to bug her.  
  
"Prove it to me Little Princess," the Guardian crooned.  
  
Pan's eyes narrowed as she recognized why the Guardian felt familiar. "And how do I do that?" she purred.  
  
"Kill me to show me your worth," the Guardian replied.  
  
"Iie. You've done nothing to me," Pan replied.  
  
The Guardian smiled. "You are indeed a challenge," she said and attacked.  
  
Pan blocked every blow the Guardian made, not fighting back, only defending herself.  
  
The Guardian stopped and her smile returned. "You have proven your worth Little Princess. Come take the Shield and leave before the planet is gone," she said. She held out her hand to Pan.  
  
Pan took the Guardian's hand and the Guardian disappeared, becoming the Ruby Shield that Pan sought. She allowed herself a smile of victory before running back to the mouth of the cave. "Let's get out of here!" she yelled as she ran past the men and flew off the cliff towards the ship.  
  
The guys quickly followed Pan, sensing that there was a reason for speed.  
***************************************************************************************************************  
Pan looked out the viewport at the spot where the planet had been, the Shield still in her hands.  
  
"You knew the planet was going to disappear, didn't you?" Mirai Trunks asked as he came to stand beside her.  
  
Pan nodded. "I knew," she said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that it was going to disappeaer?" her mate asked.  
  
"Because you would never have let me onto the planet if you knew," Pan replied, turning to look at her mate.  
  
Mirai Trunks nodded. "I worry about you and our baby," he said.  
  
"Don't. We'll be fine. We've got you and the others to protect us," Pan said. She put the Shield away in the storage area and went back to cuddle with her mate.  
  



	9. A Few New Surprises

A Warrior's Quest  
  
Part Nine: A Few New Surprises  
  
Pan woke up in the middle of the night and slipped out of bed. She put on some slippers and walked out into the hallway, her feet making no sounds on the hard metal floor. She made her way to the controls and went over their course again. She sighed and pulled out a computer she'd hidden in the area beneath her seat and turned it on. She paused a moment before she began to type.  
  
( The objects I've been gathering, the Ivory Sword, the Stone Spear, the Blue Dagger, the Ruby Shield and the others I've yet to claim, are more than they appear to be. Each one has it's own soul within it and I seem to be the only one to notice it. The Ruby Shield talks to me when I'm alone, telling me her history, the history of all the twelve objects.  
Long ago, there were twelve spirits who watched over and guarded Chikyuu, unseen by the people of the planet. There were six men and six women, each with their own set of colors and duties. They no longer remember the names they once were called and now go by the name of the object they have become. Anyway, the Ruby Shield tells me that an evil presence invaded Chikyuu and stole the twelve spirits, locking them away inside twelve seperate objects and scattering them throughout the galaxies, hoping to leave Chikyuu open to attack. But the twelve spirits left a part of them combined, a human girl that would keep the knowledge of the spirits whereabouts a   
secret from the evil so that her descendants might one day gather the twelve spirits and bring them back to Chikyuu, knowing the spirits would keep Chikyuu safe once they were returned.  
Once I find those objects, we can all return home and the final battle will be fought. No more harm will come to Chikyuu and we can all lead normal lives.)  
  
Once she had finished her notes, Pan saved them and shut off the computer. She replaced it in it's hiding place and got to her feet, walking over to look out the viewport, one hand on her swollen stomach. She rubbed it gently.   
  
"Baby keeping you awake?" Bulma asked as she walked up behind Pan.  
  
"Iie Bulma-san, he's not. My thoughts are," Pan replied, looking over her shoulder. "I know it's my destiny to find the objects and bring them together, but what will I do after that? I'm not suited to being a housewife. I know you and Baasan aren't normal housewives, but I've got Saiya-jin blood in my veins and I couldn't settle for being like you both. I'd need to fight and ...." her voice trailed off and she turned back to the viewport.  
  
Bulma stared at the young woman in front of her. She'd known Pan all of her life, but she'd never known how Pan thought about life. "You are like Vegeta-chan had said you'd be once you got older," she said, finally speaking after a long pause. She put her hands on Pan's shoulders.  
  
"What did Veggie-sama say about me?" Pan asked.  
  
"That you'd be more Saiya-jin like than the others. Even more than Goku-san, and he's a full Saiya-jin," Bulma said. She laughed a bit. "I didn't believe him when he told me that."  
  
"When did he say that?" Pan asked.  
  
"The week after you were born," Bulma replied.  
  
Pan grinned, looking directly into Bulma's eyes. "He told me that you were the most beautiful woman in the entire universe," she said and walked back to her room to get some sleep, leaving a happy Bulma alone with her thoughts.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pan grabbed the Crest and ran, her long hair streaming behind her. She was surprisingly agile, even with two months left to go on her pregnancy. She was grabbed by Vegeta and her mate and lifted into the air and onto the ship. She held the Crest in one hand and the Circlet in the other.  
  
"That was a close call Pan-chan," Goku said as he jumped up onto the ship beside her. But he had a grin on his face as he sat down beside her.  
  
Pan grinned right back. "We've only got six left to go," she said to everyone happily. She got to her feet easily and went to put the two objects away.  
  
"I wish I could have moved that easily when I was carrying Trunks-chan and Bra-chan," Bulma muttered as she shut the open door to the ship.   
  
"So do I," Chichi said.  
  
"It was hard on you?" Goku asked innocently.  
  
Chichi and Bulma glared at Goku before going to the family space Pan had made, planning on ignoring anything male.  
  
Vegeta just muttered something under his breath and went to find something to eat, Goku and Yahmcha on his heels.   
  
Mirai Trunks sat down across from his okaasan and Chichi and began to read a book Pan had gotten him before they'd left.  
  
Pan went to the kitchen, grabbed some food and sat down to eat.   
  
"When's the baby due?" Goku asked around a mouthful of food.  
  
"Two months," Vegeta answered.  
  
"How'd you know that?" Yahmcha asked.  
  
"He can smell it," Pan replied. She grinned. "Bulma-san also smells funny, ne Veggie-sama?" she asked Vegeta innocently.  
  
Vegeta got to his feet and left the kitchen.  
  
Pan giggled.  
  
"What are you talking about Pan-chan?" Goku and Yahmcha asked.  
  
"Bulma-san is pregnant again. Baasan too," Pan replied.  
  
Goku's face went red before he smiled again. He excused himself and went to go and find Chichi.  
  
Pan looked at Yahmcha. "Aren't you going to go and congradulate them?" she asked him.  
  
Yahmcha noddded and left, passing Mirai Trunks.  
  
"You told them?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
Pan nodded. "Bulma-san and Baasan didn't know they were pregnant until I told them and they wanted me to tell their mates. I had fun watching their faces," she said, kissing her mate's chin. "And Celipa is just the cutest little baby I've seen so far. And she's so soft and cuddly."  
  
"You've seen her?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
Pan nodded. "I've visited my parents a few times since Celipa's birth. They send their love and stuff to everyone. Can I go and take a nap now?" she asked, yawning.  
  
Mirai Trunks nodded and led his mate to their room and tucked her into bed. His kissed her forehead and left the room.  
  
  



	10. Pan's Time Is Near

A Warrior's Quest  
  
Part Ten: Pan's Time is Near  
  
Pan was less than a week away from delivering her son and the group now had all but three of the twelve objects.  
  
Bulma and Chichi were constantly fussing over Pan, asking if she were warm enough and bringing her food to keep her strength up.  
  
'I can't take much more of this,' Pan said to her mate while Bulma and Chichi were trying to coax her into eating.  
  
'They only want what's best for you,' Mirai Trunks replied. He was training with Goku and Vegeta and was trying to stay focused on fighting back. 'It'll only be a few more days and then they'll have our son to fuss over.'  
  
'I just hope I last that long,' Pan shot back. She smiled up at the two women. "I think I'm going to go and take a nap. My son is tiring me out," she said. She got to her feet and walked to her room and sat down on the bed. She dropped her head into her hands and sighed. "I really need to have a few minutes of peace and quite," she said.  
  
^Warning! Warning! Approaching planet Tiana! Landing in 2 hours!^ a computerized voice said in Saiya-go, so only Pan and Vegeta understood the warning.  
  
"Looks like I'm not going to get any peace and quiet," Pan said as she leapt off the bed, her pregnancy not affecting her agility any, and ran down the halls to the controls, typing in commands rapidly.  
  
Vegeta immediately stopped fighting and ran to find Pan. He met up with her at the controls. ^You aren't really planning on going after the next object in your condition?^ he asked her, a frown on his face.  
  
^I am. We need to get all the objects so Chikyuu will be forever safe. Besides, my son isn't ready to come out yet,^ Pan replied, returning Vegeta's frown in equal measure. She then turned around and began to prepare for landing.  
  
Mirai Trunks and Goku had followed Vegeta and now saw they Saiya-jin Prince arguing fiercely with Pan, but they couldn't understand what they were arguing over.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Chichi asked as she and Bulma appeared behind the men with Yahmcha.  
  
"We don't know. We can't understand them," Goku replied.  
  
'What's the problem?' Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
'Veggie-sama won't let me go and get the object that's on the planet when we land,' Pan replied.  
She glared at Vegeta.  
  
"You can't really mean that you'll go after the object when you're due any day now!" Mirai Trunks yelled, panicking.  
  
"I do, I can and I will," Pan replied calmly. "And none of you can stop me."  
  
"Want me to go with you?" Yahmcha asked cheerfully.  
  
The others turned to glare at him.  
  
Yahmcha shrugged. "If she's going, she should at least have people down there to help her," he reasoned.  
  
The others agreed and it was decided that Mirai Trunks, Vegeta and Goku would go down with Pan.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Pan looked around her when she stepped off the ship and onto the planet. She decided that the lush greeness reminded her of Chikyuu and felt immediately at ease.  
  
"Where is the next object?" Mirai Trunks asked, wanting to get his mate back on the ship as quickly as possible.  
  
Pan closed her eyes and searched for the presence of the Amethyst Veil. Her eyes snapped open when she found what she was looking for. "It's over there," she said, pointing to the east. She levitated into the air. "You three coming?" she asked before she shot off towards the object.  
  
Goku, Vegeta and Mirai Trunks hurried after Pan, frowns on their faces.  
************  
Pan landed lightly at the foot of a great waterfall, letting the spray cool her heated face. She could feel the object calling to her as she walked up mossed covered steps. She stepped behind the falls into frigid darkness.   
************  
"Where did she go?" Goku asked when he landed, looking around him.  
  
"Can't you sense her ki?" Vegeta demanded irritably, walking towards the falls, Mirai Trunks with him.  
  
"Halt. Only the Chosen may enter and she is already within," a voice said when the two men tried to walk up the steps.  
  
"Who said that?" Goku asked, ready to fight.  
  
"I did," a pretty child said, emerging from the falls, her white hair flowing like water around her small form.   
  
"Who are you?" Mirai Trunks asked. He was mostly interested in his mate's safety, but curious as to why a child was there.  
  
"I am the keeper of this place. I was waiting for the Chosen to come," the child said. She smiled innocently.  
***********  
Pan used a small ball of ki to light her way through the dark cavern. She stopped when she reached an altar with a shimmering veil of pure amethyst lay, it's sheer folds tumbling to the cavern floor. She walked over cautiously and picked it up, immetiately feeling a sense of well-being and comfort surrounding her. She turned and walked back out from behind the falls, the Veil carried in her arms.  
  
"Pan-chan!" Goku cried when he saw his granddaughter and waved to her. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Hai! I'm ready! And so is my son!" Pan called back.  
  
Mirai Trunks immediately panicked. "We have to get you back to the ship!" he cried.  
  
"There's still a lot of time left," Pan said calmly and levitated, curtsying to the little white-haired girl. She then flew back to the ship to prepare for the birth of her son, three panicking men behind her. 


	11. Vegeta Gohan Briefs Makes His Arrival Wi...

Author's Note: I'd like to say thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed my fics. You guys are the best. So, this chapter is dedicated to all of you.  
  
A Warrior's Quest  
  
Part Eleven: Vegeta Gohan Briefs Makes His Arrival With A Surprise Thrown In Too  
  
Pan landed near the ship and was immediately hustled inside by the men with her. Inwardly, she was laughing at the sight of the men trying to reassure her that everything would be fine when she thought they were in more need of reassurance than she was. Outwardly, she kept a straight face, bearing the increasing pain of her contractions with a strength ingrained in all Saiya-jins. She rolled her eyes at Bulma and Chichi when they appeared. She went to her room first to put away the Veil before heading to the medical bay.  
  
"Leave her alone. She's fine. The first child always takes a long time to be born," Bulma and Chichi scolded in unision as they pushed all the men out into the hall outside the medical bay.  
  
"Finally," Pan sighed as she sat down in a chair. She grinned at Bulma and Chichi. "Were Ojiisan and Veggie-sama this bad when you two were in labour?" she had to ask.  
  
Chichi nodded. "He was hopeless. I had to tell him what to do. As it is, he almost forgot me when he left for the hospital."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Vegeta was off training when Trunks was born. And when Bra was born, he only threatened the doctors. I was already at the hospital visiting a friend when I went into labour, so it was only a matter of going to another floor and a different room."  
  
Pan giggled. "I can see Veggie-sama doing that," she said.  
  
"The contractions don't seem to be bothering you at all Pan. Are you sure you're in labour?" Bulma asked.  
  
Pan nodded and began hooking herself up to the equipment that would monitor the course of her labour. When she was finished, she sat on the edge of the bed and began to meditate.  
  
Bulma and Chichi looked at Pan in disbelief, then looked at the monitors.   
  
"She is definately in labour," Chichi said after looking at the read-outs on one of the monitors.  
"But how can she stand the pain?"  
  
"She does have Saiya-jin blood in her, so she could just be ignoring the pain like the guys do when they're fighting," Bulma reasoned. "She is the most Saiya-jin-like of our girls."  
  
Chichi nodded her agreement. "I can only wish we had Saiya-jin blood in us when we go into labour," she sighed, inwardly wincing at the pain she'd be enduring in a few more months.  
  
This time it was Bulma's turn to nod.  
*************  
Vegeta finally got tired of watching Mirai Trunks pace and tied him down to a chair to get some peace. "Stay there unless you're called," he growled.  
  
Mirai Trunks glared at Vegeta. His eyes widened when he heard Pan's voice in his head.  
  
'Would you please relax? Your son will take at least another hour to make his appearance and I'd like you to be conscious for the delivery,' Pan growled, her tone conveying her irritation with him.  
  
'I'm just worried about you Pan-chan,' he replied.  
  
'I'll be fine. Now relax. I'm in good hands. Baa-san and Bulma-san have gone through this two times already and they know what to do,' Pan said. 'You know, this is kinda weird. I'm supposed to be the one all anxious and everything and you are supposed to be the one reassuring me. Not the other way around.'  
  
Mirai Trunks blushed as he heard his mate's giggle at his embarassment.  
  
Vegeta sighed in relief when he saw Mirai Trunks calm down, knowing that he must be talking to Pan. He looked up when he saw Bulma and Chichi walk into the hallway. "What are you doing out here? Has the baby been born yet?" he demanded, getting to his feet, Goku and Yahmcha echoing him.  
  
Bulma and Chichi blinked at the barrage of questions coming from everyone but Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Um, Pan-chan sent us out here to grab some refreshments for us and no, the baby hasn't been born yet," Bulma replied. She smiled at Vegeta. "Relax."  
  
"Can I go and see her?" Mirai Trunks asked. He go to his feet.  
  
"Sure," Bulma and Chichi chorused.  
  
Mirai Trunks hurried into the room and over to his mate's side. "How are you doing?" he asked her softly.  
  
Pan smiled up at her mate. "I'm doing fine Tru-chan. You don't have to worry about me," she said.  
  
"Are you in any pain at all?" Mirai Trunks asked worriedly.  
  
Pan shook her head. "Ask me that in a few hours though. And I should warn you that you'll get a surprise today," she said.  
  
Mirai Trunks blinked and could only wonder what surprise Pan meant.  
*************************************************************************************************  
The men in the hallway looked up four hours later when they heard a loud wail of protest.They all smiled.  
  
"He's got a good set of lungs," Yahmcha said.  
  
Vegeta and Goku nodded.  
*******************  
Mirai Trunks looked down at the crying bundle in his arms and smiled mistily.  
  
Pan gave Mirai Trunks a tired smile. "Why don't you go and show him to the others. They're waiting out in the hall," she said. She waited till her husband had left the room and looked at Bulma and Chichi. "I didn't tell anyone else, but there's another baby," she told them before she began to push.  
  
Bulma and Chichi were shocked, but helped to deliver the squalling little child.  
  
"It's a girl!" Bulma gasped.  
  
"What are you going to call her?" Chichi asked as she cleaned the child.  
  
"Rayven Cena Briefs," Pan replied, feeling extremely exhausted. She smiled tenderly when she was handed her child and ran a gentle finger down her cheek. She looked up at the two women. "Why don't you go and show the proud papa and the others the new arrival?" she suggested. "I'll be fine. I'll take care of the clean-up and everything," she assured them.  
*********************  
Mirai Trunks, Vegeta, Goku and Yahmcha looked up when Bulma and Chichi walked out into the hallway with another wrapped bundle that was moving.  
  
"Mirai-chan, I'd like you to meet Rayven Cena Briefs, your daughter," Bulma said, stunning all the men.  
  
"I have a daughter?" Mirai Trunks asked, walking over to Bulma shakily. He took the little bundle into his arms and looked down into the wrinkled little face. "Wow!"  



	12. A Family Conflict

A Warrior's Quest  
  
Part Twelve: A Family Conflict  
  
After everyone had recovered from the shock of Rayven, a course was set for the planet the next object was on.  
  
Mirai Trunks had protested the fact that Pan wanted to go after the remaining objects so soon after giving birth, but he was quickly over-ruled when he heard that time was running out to collect them. He had a hard time adjusting to parenthood.  
  
Pan adjusted to motherhood easily. She had a strong mental bond with the twins and could be told what they wanted. She had surprised everyone when her tail had grown back a few hours after having the twins, but she refused to have it cut off. And she insisted that the twins keep their tails too.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Pan woke up in the middle of the night and looked out the viewport to see that they were orbiting the planet with the next object. She closed her eyes and appeared on the planet. "Now to find the object," she said softly. She began to walk through the forest, using her senses to feel for the object.  
*****************  
Mirai Trunks woke up when he couldn't feel Pan's presence on the ship anymore. He got out of bed and began to search for his mate. When he couldn't find her, he got the others up.  
  
"Where could she have gone? The ship says that no one has left or entered the ship," Bulma said after she had spent a few minutes at the main computer.  
  
Vegeta, Goku and Mirai Trunks were busy scanning to see if they could sense Pan anywhere, but they were having no luck.  
  
'Pan-chan?' Mirai Trunks called.  
  
'You called?' came Pan's voice.  
  
'Pan-chan! Where are you? What happened to you?' Mirai Trunks asked frantically.  
  
'I'm on the planet getting the next object. I'll be back in half an hour. Oh, and the twins are awake and want their diapers changed,' Pan added before she broke the mental contact.  
  
Mirai Trunks shook his head and went to change the twin's diapers.  
  
"Where are you going?" Chichi asked, curious as to how he could suddenly lose concern for his wife.  
  
"Pan-chan told me the babies need their diapers changed, so I'm going to change their diapers," Mirai Trunks said. "She's on the planet, getting the next object."  
  
"I am going to give that girl a serious talking-to when she gets back," Chichi said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"We all are," Bulma said, equally as angry as Chichi.  
*****************  
Pan returned to the ship a half hour later, the Jade Staff held firmly in her hands. She made her way to the family room of the ship after putting it safetly away with the other Objects. 'Only one more to go,' she told Mirai Trunks silently. She sat down and waited for the lectures to begin.  
  
Bulma and Chichi started in right away, giviing Pan the most confusing lecture of her young life.  
  
Mirai Trunks, Vegeta, Goku and Yahmcha just watched and listened to the lecture, letting Pan know of their disapproval by the angry looks on their faces.  
  
Pan finally had enough. "Listen, I'm the one who was sent out here to get these objects and I can't always wait for the rest of you to tag along. This planet was going to disappear soon and I had to get the Staff. I'm sorry if you're all angry, but I'm giving you fair warning now. If the next object is found and I'm not in the mood to wait for all of you, I'll go by myself again. And there is no way you can stop me," she said and left to go and spend some time with the twins.  
  
Mirai Trunks followed his mate. "Why couldn't you wait for me?" he asked.  
  
"Because I didn't have the time," Pan replied. "I would have taken you with me if I did." She looked at Mirai Trunks and gave him a smile. "You know I would."  
  
Mirai Trunks returned the smile. "Next time, leave a note or something so I don't have to wake everyone on the ship up," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Baby Vegeta and Baby Rayven giggled and waved their chubby little arms in the air, happy to see their parents.  
  
Pan and Mirai Trunks laughed and picked up a baby each, deciding to leave the subject of Pan's disappearance alone and just enjoy their time with their children. 


	13. The Final Object Retrieved

A Warrior's Quest  
  
Part Thirteen: The Final Object Retrieved  
  
Pan and Mirai Trunks decided to go after the last object together, deciding to take the twins along with them if the planet was safe.  
  
"We're approaching the planet. Hey! It's Yardrat!" Pan cried, getting the attention of Goku.  
  
"Hey!! Can I come too? I haven't been there in a long time!" Goku said as he peered over Pan's shoulders.  
  
"All right. You can visit while Tru-chan, the twins and I go after the next object. I'll let you know when we land," Pan said, grinning at her grandfather's eager happiness.  
  
"Yeah!!" Goku cried and did a little happy dance.  
  
Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes. 'This is the only pure-blooded Saiya-jin besides myself. Pathetic!' he thought to himself.  
  
Pan knew what Vegeta was thinking and glared at him. ^You aren't exactly perfect yourself, you know Veggie-sama. At least he shows some positive emotions,^ she said to Vegeta in Saiya-go.  
  
Vegeta returned Pan's glare. ^At least I'm not a half-wit like he is,^ he retorted.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes and ignored Vegeta. "We should get ready. You know, get our supplies ready," she told Mirai Trunks.  
  
Mirai Trunks nodded and the two went to pack a diaper bag each for the twins.  
  
Goku was chattering to Chichi and Bulma about what a great place Yardrat was and most of it was about the food.  
  
Yahmcha and Vegeta just ignored Goku and stayed lost in their own thoughts.  
*******************  
Pan lifted Rayven into her arms while Mirai Trunks took Chibi-Vegeta and the two set off in search of the last object.   
  
"Our first family outing," Pan said. "I just wish it could have been on Chikyuu. It's a lot safer there."  
  
"We'll be fine Pan-chan, and so will the twins. This is a peaceful planet," Mirai Trunks said.  
  
Pan nodded. "Let's go find that object!" she cried.  
  
Rayven and Chibi-Vegeta mimicked their mother's cry, waving their chubby arms in their excitement.  
  
Pan and Mirai Trunks laughed and continued on their way. They soon came to the temple where the object was kept.   
  
Pan handed Rayven to Mirai Trunks. "Only I can enter the temple," she said and walked up the steps. She disappeared inside the temple.  
  
"Looks like its just the three of us," Mirai Trunks said to his two children and settled down to play with them while they waited.  
  
Pan walked across the marble floor, her boots making faint clicking sounds that echoed around her. She knew exactly where she was going and ignored everything else around her. She kept checking on the twins and her mate every couple hundred feet, wanting to make sure they were all safe. "Finally," she breathed as she approached the altar. She picked up the Garnet Robe and stroked it reverently. "Now I have all of them and Chikyuu will be safe." She bowed to the altar as a gesture of respect and walked back the way she came, putting the Robe in the protective bag she'd brought with her.   
  
"You got it?" Mirai Trunks asked when Pan stepped out into the sunlight.  
  
Pan nodded and picked up Chibi-Vegeta, wanting to give both her children equal love. "We can go and get Grandpa now. And then we can head for home," she said, grinning with relief.  
  
Mirai Trunks returned the grin. "Finally," he said.  
  
Pan stuck her tongue out and walked away.  
  
Mirai Trunks picked up Rayven and hurried afer his mate.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After retrieving Goku, the ship finally headed back to Chikyuu, all it's passenger's happy to be heading home.  
  
Pan was looking forward to seeing her parents and little sister again and to feel her native soil beneath her feet. "Soon it'll all be over," she said to herself aloud, looking out the viewport. 


	14. Home

A Warrior's Quest  
  
Part Fourteen: Home  
  
"Mom and Dad are coming home!" Bra called out happily to Trunks as she entered the kitchen, her blue eyes, so like her mother's, shining. "I can't wait to see them, Mirai-san, Pan-chan and the twins!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Who are the twins?" Trunks asked as he looked up from reading a huge pile of paperwork.  
  
"Oh! That's right! No one told you yet. Probably because the news just came in. Pan-chan and Mirai-san are the proud parents of twins. Isn't that great? I'm an auntie!" Bra squealed.  
  
There was the sound of falling papers as Trunks stared at his little sister. 'Pan-chan had kids?' he asked mentally in disbelief. "I can't see Pan-chan as a mother," he finally managed to say.  
  
"Well, I can't see Marron as a mother anymore than you can see Pan-chan as one," Bra retorted. Marron was one of her best friends, but so was Pan, and when Trunks had something uncomplimentary to say about any of them, she got mad. "The kids probably won't like you anyways."  
  
"Hah! They'll probably think that I'M their father. Babies can't tell the difference," Trunks snapped. He bent down to pick up the mass of papers he'd dropped and decided to ignore Bra.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes and went to call Goten and Marron and Ubu to tell them the great news.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma started packing up the stuff she'd brought with her when they were only a couple hours away from Chikyuu. She was humming happily to herself, pretending not to notice the way Vegeta covered his ears and scowled at her. It wasn't her fault that he just didn't know good singing when he heard it.  
  
Vegeta left the room, wanting to avoid listening to the screeching his mate insisted on calling singing. Hah! The kettle on the stove sounded better than she did.  
  
Goku looked up when he sensed Vegeta enter the kitchen and waved, swallowing the sandwiches he was eating in one gulp. "Hi Vegeta!!" he cried happily.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat down at the table.  
  
"Hungry Veggie-sama?" Pan asked as she set down a huge platter of sandwiches in front of him. She whapped Goku's hands away when he tried to steal some of Vegeta's food. "I'm making you some more right now," she told him.  
  
Mirai Trunks walked in with Chibi-Vegeta and Rayven in his arms and gave Rayven to Goku, who was immediately distracted, and walked over to where Pan was making more sandwiches. "Where's Chichi-san?" he asked.  
  
"Napping. Having a baby at her age, even though she was wished to be young again, is really tiring her out," Pan replied. "That's why I'm the one making the food."  
  
"At least it's edible," Vegeta muttered.  
  
Pan and Mirai Trunks rolled their eyes.  
  
Chibi-Vegeta began to giggle and squirm in Daddy's arms, trying to get to Mommy.   
  
Pan set the food in front of Goku and took her son. "Hello Veggie-chan. Have a good nap?" she asked softly.  
  
Chibi-Vegeta cooed in reply, blowing a spit bubble. His eyes began to cross as he watched his spit bubble grow. He blinked in surprise when it popped, causing Mommy and Daddy to laugh.  
  
Rayven began to whimper, wanting her share of Mommy and Daddy's attention. She giggled when Daddy picked her up. She smiled toothlessly at Mommy and waved her arms.  
  
"Hello Ven-chan. Did you have a good nap?" Pan asked, blowing Rayven a kiss.  
  
Rayven let out a happy shriek.  
  
"It'll be good to get home and get them settled in," Bulma said as she walked in. She sat down at the table with a relieved sigh. "Home."  
*************************************************************************************************  
When the ship landed in the backyard of Capsule Corp., there was a crowd of their friends and family waiting for them.  
  
Pan hurried over to hug her family and make much of her little sister before introducing her parents to Chibi-Vegeta and Rayven.  
  
Videl looked at her grandchildren with tears in her eyes. "They're so adorable!" she cried, moving to embrace the twins.  
  
Rayven's blue eyes became huge when she saw a big shape coming towards her and she let out a scream, going Super Saiya-jin in her fright.  
  
Chibi-Vegeta could sense how scared Ven-chan was and followed siut, going Super Saiya-jin as well.  
  
Vegeta and the others were shocked.  
  
Pan began to soothe her children, both mentally and physically, though she was proud of their accomplishment. She soon had them cooing and blowing spit bubbles, content and back to their normal selves.  
  
Mirai Trunks was grinning like a proud papa, pleased that his children could go Super Saiya-jin at such a young age. "It's good to be home."  



	15. The Quest's End

A Warrior's Quest  
  
Part Fifteen: The Quest's End  
  
Pan slid out of bed hours after the party was over, careful not to wake the sleeping Mirai Trunks. She dressed swiftly and left the room, taking the Objects she had so carefully gathered, stopping briefly to check on her babies. Then she slipped out of the house and flew towards Dende's Lookout.  
  
Dende looked up when he heard someone outside of his meditating room. "Pan-chan! What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise upon seeing who his guest was.  
  
"It's time," Pan said simply. She gestured to the case with the Objects inside.  
  
"How do you know that?" Piccolo asked, stepping out from the shadows.  
  
"They told me it was time," Pan replied, bowing slightly to her father's teacher.  
  
Piccolo bowed back. "Who is 'they'?" he asked.  
  
"The Objects I was told to gather," Pan replied.  
  
"What are you supposed to do with them?" Dende asked.  
  
"I was told to bring them here once I was home and to wait," Pan replied.  
  
"Wait for what?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Pan shrugged. "They didn't say," she replied.  
  
"That's not very helpful," Piccolo snorted.  
  
Pan shrugged. "I do what they say. They're the ones who know what to do," she said. Her eyes widened a second later and she nodded. She knelt down and opened the case, taking out the Objects and laying them carefully on the ground in a circle.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dende asked, interested in what would happen next.  
  
"I'm doing what they told me to," Pan replied. She picked the case up and set it down outside the circle of Objects.   
  
As soon as she did that, the Objects began to glow andslowly began to rise off the ground.  
  
Piccolo and Dende were startled and took a step back.  
  
Pan's eyes widened as she too was slowly lifted off the ground, her hair coming loose from it's braid to swirl around her.  
  
There was a brilliant flash of light and Dende and Piccolo covered their eyes. They opened them again when the light dimmed.  
  
"Pan-chan!" Dende gasped.  
  
Piccolo was mute.  
  
Pan floated in midair, her eyes closed, her body bathed in a soft white light, wearing all twelve Objects. Her black hair was now long enough to pool on the floor, covered by the Amethyst Veil.   
  
"What happens now?" a new voice asked.  
  
Dende and Piccolo turned to see Vegeta's family, Goku's family, Gohan's family and Mirai Trunks with Rayven and Chibi Vegeta standing behind them.  
  
"We don't know. How did you all get here?" Dende asked.  
  
"The light brought them," a chorus of voices replied.  
  
Everyone turned to see who had spoken. They saw Pan, still floating in midair, surrounded by twelve ghostly people.  
  
"Who are you?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"We are the ones who sent Pan on her quest. We are the spirits that were trapped in the Objects she gathered," was the reply.  
  
Pan slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the spirits around her. "It's nice to see what you all really looked like," she said softly.  
  
The woman who Pan had recieved the Ruby Shield from bowed to Pan. "Thank you for bringing us home," she said. The Ruby Sheild Pan had been holding appeared in her hands. She smiled again before she disappeared, a ruby light surrounding Chikyuu for a brief moment before fading.  
  
The pretty child with the white hair who had spoken to Goku, Vegeta and Mirai Trunks when Pan was retrieving the Amethyst Veil approached Pan and kissed her cheek before the Veil appeared in her hands and she faded away, a soothing amethyst glow surrounding Chikyuu before fading.  
  
A strong looking man with blue hair and blue eyes bowed low to Pan before the Blue Dagger appeared in his hands and he disappeared, a pulsing blue light appearing around Chikyuu before fading.  
  
The people gathered watched as each of the spirits the Twelve Objects had had inside took back the Objects one by one and disappeared, a glow the color of each Object surrounding Chikyuu before fading.  
  
Pan was lowered back to the ground once all the Objects and spirits were gone. She looked down and saw that her hair was pooled around her feet. "I think I'm going to need a haircut," she said to no-one in particular.  
  
"Is that the end of your quest Pan-chan?" Videl asked.  
  
Pan smiled a little sadly. "Yes. The guardian spirits have been returned to Chikyuu so there's nothing left to do now but enjoy a normal life," she replied.  
  
"No more aliens coming to destroy Chikyuu?" Goten asked.  
  
"Nope. Chikyuu is safe from all harm," Pan said. She looked at Dende. "I'm right, aren't I?" she asked.  
  
Dende nodded. "Well done," he said.  
  
Pan covered a yawn. "I'm ready to go back to bed now," she said, walking over to take Chibi Vegeta from her mate, managing somehow not to trip over all her hair.  
  
Mirai Trunks nodded and he and Pan said good-bye to their families and flew home.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well, what did you think? Please let me know if I should write more in this series or just leave it where it left off, though this is the last part of A Warrior's Quest. Thanks for reading my fic!!! 


End file.
